People who are affected by a temporary or permanent physical disability often find it difficult to don garments of conventional design. In particular, those people who have limited use of their arms or are unable to fully fold their arms for purposes of inserting the limb into the conventional garment opening must have others assist them in dressing.
Various specialized upper garments (e.g., garments essentially covering the torso) have attempted to alleviate the difficulty of donning a conventional garment by including at least one openable seam. Such specialized upper garments typically utilize a reusable closure to secure the openable seam upon donning the garment. However, a person with limited dexterity in one arm may find it difficult to manually fasten the closure on the same side of their body as the arm with full functionality, which then still requires assistance from others.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts directed to specialized garments for use by a physically handicapped person.